familyofthestealersfandomcom-20200213-history
Agents of The Deckers
"We fight against those who fight us, and fight for those who cannot fight for themselves." The Deckers Oath. Description The Agents of the Deckers is an Agency led by Harvey Who. They Specialize in defending Mobius and attack others who wish to do harm. The Agents have Callsigns which are basically named after Cards. The Specialization's they have is what the do best at. The Agents are listed in order of their Skill. Top Agents: 1. Agent Queen (Sonniic) -Leader- 2. Agent Hearts (Ali) -Stealth- 3. Agent Jack (Shard) -Heavy Weapons- 4. Agent King (Mandel) -Scout- 5. Agent Diamond (Julian) -Technician- 6. Agent Joker (Cody) -Lock Picker- And the Newest and Most Mysterious Agent, Scarlex. (The Female Shadow) Chapter One: The Discussion Agents Diamond and Queen have been walking in the Halls of the Deckers Hideout, Talking about a Recent meeting. "So, Did they Discuss anything about me?" ''Diamond asked. ''"Relax, they said Nothing. Infact they just kept going on about Classified crap." ''Queen Replied. ''"Well That's good, still getting some heat of using Equipment on the Field" ''Julian Shrugged. "''What!? and you didn't get permission from Internals?" ''Sonniic asked. ''"I had to improvise, There was a 'Problem'." ''Julian Answered. ''"Lemme guess, You're part of the Problem?" Just then, Two Decker Agents bumped into Julian and Sonniic. "Sorry Sir" ''One of them Announced. "''Soldier, where is everyone going?" ''Julian asked. ''"There's a New Agent Squaring off against Agents Jack, Joker and King on the Training Room Floor. We're Going to watch- Hey Guys wait up!"'' The Soldier said as he ran off to catch up with his Allies. "''Three on One? I gotta See this." ''Sonniic Told Julian. ''"Yeah, Right behind ya." ''Julian Replied.' Chapter Two: The Recruit "Training Match Begin in Three...Two....One, Round Begin" ''Nicole said as Shard, Cody and Mandel are all hit by a Pugil stick swung by the New Agent. "''Wow, Doesn't seem like he's a New Recruit" Julian Said. ''"''What Makes you think its a guy? SHE'S a Girl" Ali Replied. "Oh, I didn't mean that he....I mean her.... I mean- "Just Shut up" Ali Interrupted Julian. "Both of You, Can it" ''Sonniic Silenced both Ali and Julian. "''Looks like someone is Worried about their Position" Ali told Sonniic. "Pay attention Hearts, you might Actually Learn something". ''Sonniic told Ali. Shard and Mandel Slowly get up as they Notice that the New agent has Cody in a Strangle hold with the Pugil Staff. They Attempt to Strike but they Both Get Knocked down at the Same time by one Blow. She releases Cody, only to rapidly attack him with the Staff and Knocks him down. Mandel Rushes and Swings his Staff at The New Agent, She blocks him and trips him, Keeping him down with her Foot on his back. Shard Charges in and Manages to land a few blows on The New Agent before being struck in the head, Breaking her Staff on Impact and Sends Shard onto the Ground. "''Round One Complete, Pugil Sticks combat Ended. Round Two, Hand-to-Hand Combat session Beginning." ''Nicole said over the Inter-Com. "She's gots Some Moves" Ali said. "''Could be Luck, we'll see" ''Sonniic Replied. Shard, Cody and Mandel all get into Position. Cody in the Middle, Mandel in the Left, and Shard at the Right. "''Okay Guys, this one should be easy so lets play it by the Book. Shard, How about you flank left and-" ''Shard gets instantly knocked onto the Ground. ''"....Okay? Mandel, Lets stick together and-" ''Mandel gets punched and flies further than Shard did. "''Whats the story? am I the only one on this team who knows how to talk?" ''Cody said to his Teammates. "''I don't think Talking's Your Problem" The Recruit says as She Punches Cody in the Crotch, Sending him Backwards. Mandel Attempts to get up but is kicked straight in the face, Sending him back down. Shard then Attempts to Punch Her in the Face, but she dodges and Hits him in his Metal Chest. She Connects a Series of Blows before Realising that Shard is a Robot. Shard then Starts his attacks, Forcing The Recruit to Form an Elbow block with both her Arms covering her face. Shard Easily finds a Weak point and Punches Her in the bottom of her Elbows, hitting her Funny Bone. She loses the Block and Grabs Shard by the chest, Throws him into the air and kicks him into Mandel. Cody then Attacks with a Series of Fast punches but they get blocked and The Recruit elbows his Neck and Punches him in the Stomach, Sending him Straight down. "Whoa! Okay now that was Impressive" Julian said as the Agents Jerk their heads backwards from the view of the Punch. Sonniic seems to be getting Jealous of the New Agents skills. Cody gets back up and Cracks his Neck, Shard and Mandel do the same behind him. "Okay guys, that Obviously didn't work out so well. How 'bout this time we Stick together and-" ''Mandel and Shard charge in without listening. "''Dammit, I can't believe I signed up for this Crap." ''Cody said as He Followed. Shard throws a Punch at The Recruit but she kicks his fist back. Mandel charges in but is Imediately Punched Aside. Cody runs in and Throws Several Punches, all being Blocked. Cody manages to knock her down but she Brings him with her. She trips Shard while She's on the Ground and Kicks Mandel in the Face while She gets back up. Cody attempts to Kick her but she Jumps over him and Punches him into a wall. Mandel then Spin-Dashes at The Recruit but Misses Nearly and causes her to Spin. She slowly stops spinning and Notices Shard about to Punch her. She Dodges and Uppercuts him Into Cody. She soon Finds herself fighting all Three of them at Once, Blocking each attack. She sends Cody aside as She Deals with Mandel, Blocking his Double Kick. Shard then Charges in and Throws a Heavy punch at The Recruit, But she Ducks and Shard Punches Mandel instead, Sending him Flying. The Recruit then Heat kicks Shard in his Chest, Sending him onto his back. She notices Cody slowly getting back up, but she Violently Kicked him in the Head, sending him Sliding towards Shard. ''"Round Two Complete, Hand to Hand Combat session Finished." ''Nicole Announced as The Recruit Brushes off a Mark on her Shoulder. ''"Now resetting the floor for Paintball lockdown Simulation Training" ''Nicole said over the Intercom."Ugh I hate that Paint" Julian sighed. ''"Tell me about it, It stings like a bad Sunburn" ''Ali Replied. ''"Turns your armor as hard as a Rock" ''A Soldier added. ''"I wouldn't know" ''Sonniic said. The two Agents and the Soldier Look at Sonniic. "''Not bad if you Don't let it Hit you" ''She told them. ''"Thanks, I'll try to remember that" ''Julian said. Chapter Three: Maniacs The wide, flat floor in the Training room soon has Small Concrete pillars coming from below. Acting as Cover. Shard, Mandel and Cody soon get Paintball Ammo at one side of the Room, Grabbing Handgun-like Paintball guns, While Shard sticks the Ammo into his Arm-Cannon. The Recruit grabs her ammo too. Shard clicks his Arm Cannon, confirming that its ready for Training. "I'm gonna have fun with this thing"'' He Said to himself. "Round begins in Three......Two....One" ''Nicole said on the Intercom. The Three Agents Imediately move behind the Pillars, using them as Cover. ''"Shard......SHARD! I'm gonna Flank left, Move right!" "......My Right or your Right?" "Does it Matter?" Shard and Cody start arguing. "Ugh, Mandel, tell Cody that-" Shard notices that Mandel has been shot in the Head by a Paintball Pistol and is Frozen. "Well, that makes sense" ''Shard said as he witness Cody getting hit too, Freezing up on Impact. "''Oh its gonna be a long day" ''Shard told himself. He Scanned the Area and turned around, Seeing the Barrel of the Paintball Gun aimed straight at his eyes. ''"Oh No- Augh..." ''Shard said as he was shot and Frozen on Impact. ''"Round Three Complete, Point 'Scarlex'. The Score is Team One, Zero. Team Two, Three" ''Nicole announced. ''"You can Screw up Mandel, Mess With Shard, Punch Cody on the ground Hard. Beat Down Diamond, till' He's down on the Floor, But if you Mess With Scarlex, You'll be On your Knee's for Sure." After a short Series of Rounds (All of them won by Scarlex), Mandel and Shard make a Dangerous last stand. "The Score is Team One: Zero, Team Two: Eight. Advantage: Scarlex" ''Nicole said. "''Yeah, Advantage is the Right word Nicole" ''Cody Said out loud. He notices that Mandel hands Shard a Clip. ''"Hey.....What the Hell are you guys doing?" ''He asked but was left Un-Answered. "''Round Nine Begin" As Soon as Nicole stopped talking, Shard and Mandel Loaded their Pistols which were now using LIVE ammo. Cody looked at them both, Being Suprised. "Are they using live rounds on the Training Floor?" "Looks like it." "That's against Protocol, They're gonna Kill her!" "Probably" "Someone should get the Director!" "The Director? Who do you think gave them the Ammo?" Ali asked Julian as he was freaking out. "Watch your Mouth Hearts" ''Sonniic told her. Cody put his arm on Mandel's Shoulder. "''Back off Man" ''He said as his Arm was thrown off. The Two keep firing at the Poor Recruit, Who Barely dodges each Bullet. Afraid for her Life, She Returns fire with the Paintball gun, But she misses and notices that Shard and Mandel were at their A-Game. Cody gets behind the Recruit and She aims her Paintball gun at him. "''Hey, I'm trying to Help!" ''He Told her. Just then, Mandel jumps ontop of the Pillar and starts Firing at the Recruit. She shoves Cody out of the way, and Mandel Tackles her onto the ground ,she Throws him off. She turns around and to her Suprise, Shard was heading Straight Towards her. He Knocks the Gun out of her Hand, Grabs her by the neck and lifts her into the air with one Hand. She Manages to kick him in the face and Shoves him backwards. Shard Swings a Large Punch but The Recruit ducks and Instead, Shard hits the Concrete Pillar, Having his Fist stuck by a Foot deep inside. "''That outta Hold him" ''She thought to herself. She then, Got shot in the Shoulder By Mandel, and Bleeds deeply with a Sharp Scream. "''NO!" ''Cody yelled as he Punches Mandel in the Chest and Kicks him into a Concrete wall before Slamming his Head on it, Knocking him out. Shard then Breaks his fist out of the Pillar. He Charges his Spin-dash and Imediately Hits another Pillar, Sending it Flying towards the Recruit. She Ducks and it Hits Cody Instantly. The Recruit then uses Cody's and her Paintball Pistol and fires rapidly at Shard then Kicks him into a pillar. As His last stand, Shard fires a Grenade from his Arm cannon, It misses The Recruit but It lands Next to Cody. ''"LOOK OUT!" ''She yelled as Cody made a Slight Chance to escape before a large explosion is heard. "''DAMMIT! Those Maniacs!" ''Julian yelled as He, Ali and the Soliders made their way to the Training Floor. "''Nicole! We need a Medical team at the Training room NOW!" ''Sonniic said on the Intercom. '''End of Episode One.' Chapter Four: The Talk "CODY! CODY!" ''Sonniic yelled. ''"Medical Team, Get over here NOW!" ''Julian kept Telling the Para-Medics. A Medical team Member ran to Shard to help him up, But Shard Pushes him back. ''"GET OFF ME" ''Shard growled. ''"Okay, Okay Sheesh" ''The Para-Medic said as he was backing off. Cody was being surrounded by Medics as they were helping him up. Harvy Who (The Director of the Deckers) entered the Training floor, as the all the Agents except for The four from the training match, Lined up. "''Everyone STAND DOWN!" ''The Director said as he folded his arms behind his back. ''"I am VERY disappointed in you. ALL of you. You NEVER abandon your team, You work together AS a Team. Anything less is Unacceptable." ''He said as he walked pass them Multiple times. "''But Sir, they used live Ammo on the training floor, isn't that against Combat Regulations?" ''Julian asked The Director. "''Does it look like our Enemies CARE about Combat Regulations on the Battle Field, Agent Diamonds!?" ''The Director harshly asked Julian, as Julian backed up. The Director started walking out of the Training room, As a Group of Medics escort The Recruit, Mandel and Cody out of the room. The Director Stops. ''"Oh, and Agent Diamond?" ''The Director said without looking back. "''You and Agent Hearts will meet me in the Briefing room." ''He said as he left. Ali and Julian arrived at the Briefing Room. The See the Director with Shard standing next to him. Shard Crosses his arms. "''Agents, today your Mission will Take place at an Oil Platform near the Artic Ocean. Agent Hearts will Sneak in and make her way to the Control center and grab access to a Data Terminal. She will then use a Flash drive to download information about information about St. John." ''The Director informed them. ''"Agent Diamonds will be watching while on top of a Smoke Stack. If anything goes wrong, You two will make your way to the Extraction Point. If that Fails, Agent Jack will force his way in and out." ''The Director Continued. "''Any questions?" ''He asked. ''"Sir, no Sir." ''The three said. ''"Good, lets get this Mission underway." He added. Chapter Five: Breaking and Entering (NOTE: During Missions, The Characters will be called by their Call-signs) Agent Hearts was holding onto the Ceiling by using the Brass Knuckles on her Gloves. She looks down and Notices Two guards walking across the Hall. She waits for them to pass before she jumps down and Lands on all Fores. She slides behind a wall before lowering her Mouth mask made out of Cloth. "Diamond, Diamond you there?" ''She whispered on her Wrist-Radio. "''Yeah, I'm here." ''He replied. "''You're not too far from the Control Center, Just take a right and keep moving Forward" ''Diamond instructed her as he Looked through his Thermal scope. "I know I'm getting Close, there are ALOT of Guards around Here." Hearts said as she kept silently walking Past unsuspecting Guards. ''"These Men are not the Smartest for the Job." ''Hearts added, as she entered the Control room without any guards noticing her. "''I'm in" ''She said as she approached a Data Terminal. Diamond takes a close peak at his Thermal scope and Notices two Heat signatures approaching Hearts. ''"Hearts, Be advised You have two Heat Signatures slowly making its way towards you" ''Diamond Alerted. ''"Don't worry, the download won't take long." Hearts replied as she Plugged in the Flash drive to the Data Terminal. "Hearts! It getting Closer!" Diamond told her, as he was starting to ''worry. "''Come on, Come on, Just a few more seconds." ''She kept telling herself as she waited for the Flash drive to finish downloading. ''"Hearts! Check your Six!" ''Diamond said as he started climbing down the Smoke Stack. Hearts imediately turned around and Raised her Handgun. The two heat signatures were a Guard holding two Coffee cups. ".......huh?" The Guard said as Hearts pointed her Firearm at him. He looks at a Nearby Alarm Switch. "''Don't even think about it" ''She said in a Sinister voice. Chapter Six: The Escape The Guard Imediately throws the Coffee cups at Hearts and he Jumps at the Switch. Hearts then Shoots him in the Chest, killing him Instantly. His Body lands on the Switches and pulls it down, it activates a Deafning Siren. "''Ah shit." ''Hearts said Silently. A group of Guards enter the room, and Notice Hearts. "''HEY" One of them yell, as they begin to open fire. Hearts Cart-Wheels to the Terminal and grabs the Flash drive. She then gets ontop of the Terminal and Leaps out the Window. "We have a Little Situation Diamond." ''She said on her Radio. Diamond jumps down from the Smoke Stack and Slams two of The Guards heads together. ''"So much for Stealth" He tells himself. Hearts enters a Locker room and Fires at half of the Guards there, Killing them. She then Kicks one in the back of the Knee and Rapidly punches him in the Chest before Elbowing him in the Neck. Another Guard Raises his Rifle at Hearts, but She kicks the Body of one of the guards into him before Kicking him in the Knee, Dislocating it. She exits and See's Diamond fighting a Group of Soldiers. Diamond Punches a Guard in the Crotch and Throws him into a few. He then Picks up his SMG and starts firing at one in the Chest, and then Punches him off the Edge. Hearts jumps over him and Kicks one of them off the Edge as well. They Starts thinning out a large number of them before Enemy Reinforcements arrive. Diamond and Hearts back to Back as they get surrounded in a large Courtyard on the Oil platform. "Well, Crap" Diamond says. ''The Leader of the Soldiers then grabs a Mega-Phone. "''Attention, Assholes. You have Thirty Seconds to drop the Flash Drive.....before we Shoot the Crap outta you. DO IT." ''He Announces. Just then, a Drop pod lands next to Hearts and Diamonds. The Pod makes a Slow Beeping sound. The Door on the front of the Pod Burst's open and Hits the Leader. A Large Robotic Hedgehog gets out of the Pod. Revealing it to Be Agent Jack. ''"About time, I was about to enter shutdown while waiting." ''Shard said as his eyes turn from a Bright Green, to a Blood Red. He then Cracks his Knuckles. Chapter Seven: The Backup Plan Agent Jack imediately Picks up the Drop pod he arrived in and Throws it at The Leader and his Men. He then Spin dashes across the Bridge they were standing on, Cutting it in half. "''Get to the Extraction Point! I'll hold these Recruits Off." ''Jack said in a Sinister Voice. Hearts and Diamonds start Racing to the Marked Extraction point, when a Helicopter Pulls up from Below. Inside it were Agents Queen, and King. "''Come on Hurry! Get to the Choppa!" ''King yelled at the two. The two Agents continue running to the Helicopter, Hearing noises of Explosions and Gunfire from Behind, Caused by Jack. They Jump onto the Ledge of the Helicopter, as Queen and King help them up. "What about Jack?" Diamond asked. ''"Jack can Fly, He's a Robot version of Sonic the Hedgehog.......Obviously" King Replied. Jack flies inside the Helicopter, and Lands right next to the other Agents. "Tada! That wasn't even worth the wait." ''Jack said in his eager tone, as his eyes were turning Neon Green. "''Congrats Guys, Mission Complete" ''Queen said as she Removed her Mouth plate. '''Call Signs OFF' The Helicopter Starts Speeding away from the Oil platform, then a Large Explosion is heard. "What was that?!" ''Ali asked as the helicopter shook. Shard looks out the window and Notices that the Oil Platform Exploded. ''"Aparently the Oil Platform went 'Boom'!" ''He replied. The Agents start hearing a Beeping sound and Sonniic looks at the Controls in the Pilot seat. ''"What is it?" Mandel Asked. "Heads up Guys! We're about to have company!" ''Sonniic yelled as she Entered the Pilot seat, Julian followed. The Attacks were two, F22 Raptor Jets, Chasing the Chopper. ''"Well, Shit" ''Shard thought to himself. The Agents take their seats and strap themselves. ''"These guys Just DON'T know when to Quit" ''Ali yelled. The Fighter Jets gain close to the Chopper, in firing range. Just then, The first Jet Explodes, then the Second. "''What was that?!" ''Shard yelled. The shooter was the Heli-carrier for the Agents of the Deckers base. "''Welcome back Agents" ''The Director said on the Radio. Chapter Eight: Interaction The Agents arrived at the Briefing room, Ali hands the Flash drive to the Director. "''Well done Hearts, since you and Diamond completed your Mission. Diamond's rank has Rose up to fourth Place, Replacing Mandel" ''The director announced. "''What!? Why!?" ''Mandel asked. "''No Questions" ''The Director told Mandel. Mandel stormed out of the Briefing room, Sonniic followed. "''Hey, Director?" ''Shard asked. ''"Go ahead Agent Jack." ''The Director said. ''"Is it okay If I talk to Nicole by using the Virtual Reality Simulation Thingy?" ''Shard asked. ''"You seem to have Feelings for Nicole Agent Jack, Go ahead." ''The Director told him. "''Thanks" ''Shard saluted and entered a Small chamber as the door closed behind him. '''INSIDE THE SIMULATION' Shard wandered around a large open Plain inside the Virtual reality system. He finds Nicole, who's Avatar Model is a Red Fennec Fox. "Hey Shard, need more advice?" ''Nicole asked. "''No thanks, I just want to play game of Virual Chess." ''Shard replied. "''Sure thing, I'll beat you this time!" ''Nicole said with an Eager tone. '''More coming soon..' Category:Fanfiction